1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, particularly, to a camera for displaying information by utilizing a guest-host type liquid crystal or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various kinds of liquid-crystal devices including a transmission liquid-crystal device for displaying information within a viewfinder are known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-85538 has disclosed a technological means for statically driving a transmission liquid crystal used to display information within a viewfinder.
For the transmission liquid crystal, unlike for a non-transmission liquid crystal, efforts must be made to attain a sufficient display density. Specifically, a driving mode (static driving, dynamic driving, or the like) must be determined, and a driving voltage and driving frequency must be taken into account. In the above disclosed example, a transmission liquid crystal used to display information within a viewfinder is driven statistically. As far as cameras using a battery for providing about 3 V, which have increased in recent years, are concerned, unless the voltage of 3 V is boosted to about 5 V, the display density is insufficient or becomes irregular, or any other drawback occurs.
As a means for resolving this drawback, a method of boosting all voltages supplied from a power supply for a control circuit is conceivable. However, a current consumed by the control circuit system increases. Especially, when an attempt is made to display information within a viewfinder in a power-saving state, the exhaustion of the battery becomes outstanding. This is also a drawback.